Kokoro no kiss
by Amatista E Rose
Summary: Amatista rose es una estudiante de secundaria que esta perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo Sai. Un día encuentra al chico en una situación XXX, y decide no volver a hablarle... ¿qué ocurrirá luego? lean el fanfic XD dejen reviews, es cuestion de segundos y me harían muy feliz (acepto criticas constructivas n.n)


ONE SHOT: KOKORO NO KISU (BESO DEL CORAZÓN.)

-Naruto-kun espera- una alegre pelinegra de ojos azules, perseguía a un rubio de igual color de ojos, y al alcanzarlo, comenzó a caminar a su lado.  
\- es que Sai me pidió que pasáramos por él…  
Amatista y Naruto Uzumaki eran hermanos mellizos. Tenían 17 años y asistían al anteúltimo año de secundaria.  
Sus padres habían muerto ese año, y por ende, vivían con sus abuelos, Tsunade y Jiraiya.  
La pelinegra no puedo evitar sonrojarse cuando estuvieron frente al departamento de aquel al que iban a buscar.  
Tocaron el timbre, y luego de unos minutos, un pelinegro abría la puerta.  
-¡hola Sasuke!-habló el rubio, el chico le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-hola dobe (torpe)-respondió, y se volteó para gritar- Sai ya vámonos.  
Luego de eso, salió del departamento, y comenzó a hablar con el rubio mientras esperaban que el Uchiha menor saliera.  
El susodicho, salió del departamento luego de algunos minutos, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego acercarse al par de hermanos y pellizcarle las nalgas.  
-¿qué tal se encuentran mis dos novios?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cintura de ambos chicos, que no podían estar más rojos de lo que estaban. Sasuke, sintió que debía liberar a los hermanitos, así que golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a su hermano.  
-eso me dolió, Uchiha bastardo.-dijo sobándose la zona donde había recibido el golpe.  
-esa era la intención.  
Luego de aquello continuaron su marcha hasta la escuela, entre bromas y algún que otro comentario pervertido del Uchiha menor (nda: o sea Sai n.n)  
Las primeras clases se pasaron volando, y en esos momentos Amatista se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, sola. Había decidido alejarse, como tantas otras veces para aclarar su mente.  
Sai y ella se conocían hace ya 3 años, y conocía lo pervertido que este era. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de esos años, por algún motivo, las intimidaciones de aquel chico 1 año menor que ella le hacían poner nerviosa, en ocasiones, y en otras, deseosa de que hablara en serio, porque era 100% consiente que Sai no hablaba en serio.  
Miró al cielo y suspiró… ¿en qué momento se había enamorado de él? No lo sabía, pero sabía que lo amaba, y mucho.  
Su mente se distrajo cuando escuchó una conversación proveniente de algún lado.  
Como tantas otras veces, se escondió, y observó la banca donde antes estaba sentada… sabía que seguramente los que venían eran una de las parejas de la escuela, ya que aquel lugar era uno de los escondites favoritos para cualquier pareja de tortolos.  
Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años… era Sai, con una chica a la cual no conocía.  
Se besaban con pasión, prácticamente se devoraban. Se cubrió los ojos, cuando notó que el moreno abría la camisa escolar de la chica, pero aun así escuchó los gemidos de ambos, mientras mantenían aquel acto impuro.  
Comenzó a temblar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar sus manos, pero se reusó a ver… sería peor si observaba.  
El timbre de fin de receso sonó, y sólo cuando notó que ya no había nadie, se dirigió a sus clases.  
Cuando ingresó al salón, tanto su hermano como Sasuke, preguntaron por su estado, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Mintió a ambos lo mejor que pudo, y luego el profesor llegó para impartir sus clases.  
Cuando la jornada escolar terminó, los 4 jóvenes se dirigian de regreso a sus casas. Tanto los hermanos Uchiha, como el rubio, notaron algo distraída y cabizbaja a Amatista, y optaron porque Sai hablara con ella, ya que con él tenía más confianza.  
El pelinegro se acercó a su amiga, la abrazó por la cintura.  
-y ¿qué tal tu día lindura?-le dijo, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero lo que vino después ninguno de los tres chicos se lo esperaba.  
La oji azul, miró con completo asco, y se soltó de su agarre bruscamente, antes de contestar:  
-no vuelvas a tocarme.  
El resto del camino, siguió en total y completo silencio, hasta que los Uchiha llegaron a su casa.  
Una vez solos, Naruto decidió indagar en los sentimientos de su hermana.  
-dime Amy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
La morena suspiró… estaba preocupando a su hermano con su estúpida actitud.  
-vi a Sai en la "zona oscura", estaba con una chica.  
El rubio comprendió al instante lo que ocurría… su hermana estaba teniendo una decepción amorosa.  
Detuvo a su hermana para que dejase de caminar, y la abrazó fuertemente. Pudo sentir como su hermana comenzaba a llorar en su hombro, y supo que aquello le estaba doliendo demasiado.  
-no te preocupes-le dijo aprisionándola un poco más en el abrazo.-todo estará bien.

**********************************0*************************************  
2 días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido.  
En todo ese tiempo, Amy evitó todo contacto con el pelinegro, quien no comprendía el porqué del cambio de ánimo de su amiga con él.  
Sai se encontraba en el almuerzo, comía con su hermano, que se había vuelto su única compañía en aquellos 2 días.  
-bastardo-llamó a su hermano, quien tragaba un trozo de sándwich.  
-dime.  
-¿sabes qué le pasa a Amy?  
El mayor se atragantó con lo que comía.  
¿Qué si sabía? Claro que sabía… pero le había prometido a Amatista no abrir la boca.  
-no-respondió secamente cuando se recompuso.  
-entonces si sabes.  
Sasuke al verse descubierto, decidió no decirle la verdad, pero tampoco mentirle.  
-lo que ocurre hermanito…es que eres un idiota-le respondió y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.  
-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó algo confuso, en aquellos momentos deseaba tener ese poder de hermanos mellizos que tenían Naruto y Amatista.  
-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo.  
*****************************o***************************************  
Otra jornada escolar había terminado, y Sai, Sauce y Naruto, se encontraban armando un plan para que el primero pudiese hablar con Amatista.  
Cuando todo estuvo pensado, cada cual se dirigió a su casa… ojalá y todo les saliera tal cual lo planeado…  
******************************0*************************************  
Ya era sábado, día en el cual los abuelos de los Uzumaki solían salir, y ambos jóvenes quedaban a solas en la casa.  
Naruto puso el plan en marcha, y le dijo a Amatista que se quedaría sola en casa, porque saldría con su novia Hinata.  
No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que el rubio se había marchado, que se escuchó el timbre resonar por toda la casa.  
Se levantó del sofá de la sala, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero al ver quien era se quedó de piedra.  
-hola Amy- fueron las palabras del moreno, y luego entró sin permiso a la casa, dirigiéndose directo a la sala para sentarse en el sofá.  
-Naruto no está- articuló la joven, Sai sonrió ampliamente.  
-lo sé-respondió-vine a hablar contigo.- Amatista se armó de valor para no llorar frente al moreno.- ¿qué es lo que te hice Amy?  
-tú nada-respondió fríamente-es solo que ya no quiero verte.  
El moreno bajó la vista. Le dolía, le dolía mucho escuchar eso de labios de la persona que tenía en frente.  
Se levantó, en un acto reflejo, y acorraló contra la pared a la morena, que no lo miraba y tenía la cabeza gacha.  
-¿por qué?-dijo tratando de controlar su voz, pero aun así sonó algo temblorosa debido al llanto que trataba de contener.  
-porque te quiero fuera de mi vida-las palabras salieron frías, de aquellos labios femeninos, y el moreno no pudo contenerse.  
-mírame-le gritó y la tomó del mentón para levantarle la cabeza y poder verle directamente a los ojos. Lo que vio lo desconcertó total y completamente.  
De aquellos hermosos ojos azules, brotaban lágrimas… Amy lloraba.  
-¿por qué lloras?-pregunto preocupado, rompiendo la barrera de la joven al mirarla a los ojos.  
-porque te amo- soltó la pelinegra, y volvió a agachar la cabeza- y el haberte visto con aquella chica el otro día, me hizo comprender que tú jamás…  
No pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue acallada por los labios del otro. Con algo de brusquedad, se separó de Sai y dijo.  
-por favor no juegues conmigo. El Uchiha volvió a tomarla del rostro, y la miró a los ojos.  
-jamás jugaría contigo-respondió sinceramente- aquella chica sólo significó para mí, sexo fácil. Tú eres, fuiste y serás siempre la única dueña de mi corazón.  
Volvió a besar a Amy, quien esta vez no opuso resistencia. Sai le mordió levemente el labio inferior, y su acompañante abrió la boca instintivamente, dándole paso a la ansiosa lengua de Sai, que se unió a la suya propia en una guerra por explorar la cavidad ajena.  
Se separaron jadeantes, para poder respirar, y una vez repuestos, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mucha más pasión que antes.

ATENCIÓN: TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN MAYÚSCULA ES LEMON (O ESCENA DE SEXO COMO GUSTEN n.n) SI SOY DE IMPRESIONARTE NO LEAS.

ENTRE BESOS, EL MORENO LEVANTÓ EN BRAZOS A SU PAREJA, Y LA LLEVÓ CON DELICADEZA HASTA SU HABITACIÓN, PARA DEPOSITARLA CON SUAVIDAD EN SU CAMA.  
SUS LABIOS SE SEGUÍAN DEVORANDO MUTUAMENTE, MIENTRAS AMY INTENTABA QUITARLE LA CAMISA NEGRA AL UCHIHA, QUIÉN MINUTOS ANTES SE HABÍA DESECHO DE LA PLAYERA Y EL SOSTÉN DE LA MORENA, DEJÁNDOLE ASÍ TODA LA PARTE SUPERIOR DEL CUERPO DES NUDA.  
CUANDO AMBOS ESTUVIERON EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES, LA OJI AZUL COMENZÓ A RECORRER CON SUS MANOS EL PECHO DEL UCHIHA, QUIEN LE HACIA GEMIR DE PLACER AL LAMER Y MORDER LEVEMENTE SUS PEZONES.  
SAI COMENZÓ A BAJAR, CON BESOS Y LAMIDAS, LENTAMENTE A TRAVÉS DEL ABDOMEN DE SU AMADA, HASTA QUE LLEGÓ SUS CADERAS Y NOTÓ QUE ALGO LE ESTORBABA. RÁPIDAMENTE, SE DESHIZO DE LA FALDA Y LA ROPA INTERIOR DE UN SOLO JALÓN, NOTANDO ASÍ QUE AMY ESTABA BASTANTE EXCITADA.  
SE DETUVO UN MOMENTO, Y MIRÓ A SU PAREJA… SE VEÍA TAN LINDA CON SUS OJOS CERRADOS POR LA EXCITACIÓN, Y UN SUAVE SONROJO, SEGURAMENTE DE VERGÜENZA.  
-NO SABES CUANTO LLEVO ESPERANDO ESTO-EXPRESÓ Y COMENZÓ EXTERIOR DE LOS GENITALES DE LA CHICA.  
COMENZÓ LAMIENDO LOS LABIOS MENORES Y LUEGO SE DETUVO EN EL CLÍTORIS.  
LA OJIAZUL JADEABA ENTRECORTADAMENTE EL NOMBRE DE SU AMADO, Y LO JALABA SUAVEMENTE DEL CABELLO PARA QUE PROFUNDIZARA MÁS SU EXPLORACIÓN. CUANDO SE HUBO CANSADO DE JUGAR, EL PELINEGRO SE DETUVO, Y VOLVIÓ A SUBIR PARA BESAR A LA PELINEGRA, MIENTRAS SE QUITABA EL PANTALÓN… SU PROPIA EXCITACIÓN COMENZABA A DOLERLE, Y YA NO SOPORTABA LA ESPERA… DESEABA PROFANAR ESE CUERPO, QUE-BIEN SABÍA- JAMÁS HABÍA SIDO TOCADO.  
-RESPIRA PROFUNDO- LE SUSURRÓ AL OÍDO, E INTRODUJO SU YA MUY EXCITADO MIEMBRO.  
AMATISTA ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y LIBERÓ UN GRITO DE DOLOR… SABÍA QUE DOLERÍA PERO NO TANTO…  
-POR FAVOR NO TE MUEVAS-DIJO ENTRE JADEOS, EL MENOR ASINTIÓ, Y COMENZÓ A BESARLE EL CUELLO PARA DISTRAERLA UN POCO.  
PASADOS ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS, EL DOLOR INICIAL YA NO ERA TANTO, Y LA MORENA COMENZÓ A EXPERIMENTAR UNA COMPLETA DESESPERACIÓN PORQUE COMENZARA LA ACCIÓN. HIZO UN LEVE MOVIMIENTO DE CADERA, Y SAI COMPRENDIÓ QUE YA ERA MOMENTO DE EMPEZAR.  
SE SEPARÓ DE LOS LABIOS DE AMY, Y COMENZÓ A ENTRAR Y SALIR DE SU CUERPO, COMENZANDO UN LENTO VAIVÉN.  
LOS JADEOS Y GEMIDOS NO SE HICIERON ESPERAR, Y POCO A POCO EL RITMO DE LAS ESTOCADAS SE FUE HACIENDO MAS RÁPIDO Y FRENÉTICO.  
-MÁS... MÁS.-GRITABA LA MORENA, Y SU PAREJA RESPONDÍA A SUS PEDIDOS.  
DE REPENTE SAI SE DETUVO, Y SALIÓ DEL INTERIOR DE LA JOVEN, RECIBIENDO UNA MIRADA DE REPROCHE DE LA MISMA.  
-PONTE EN CUATRO-LE ORDENÓ.  
-PERVERTIDO-RESPONDIÓ EN TONÓ BURLÓN Y ACATÓ LA ORDEN.  
SIN PODER CONTROLARSE, SAI VOLVIÓ A ENTRAR EN EL CUERPO AJENO, CON UNA CERTERA Y PROFUNDA ESTOCADA, QUE PROVOCÓ UN GRITO DESESPERADO DE PLACER DE SU ACOMPAÑANTE, LO CUAL LE HIZO SABER QUE HABÍA TOCADO EL PUNTO MÁS SENSIBLE DE ELLA.  
SIN PENSARLO, RETOMÓ EL PEQUEÑO VAIVÉN, DANDO-CADA VEZ QUE PODÍA- EN AQUEL PUNTO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA JOVEN QUE LE HACÍA PERDER LA RAZÓN.  
CON UN PAR DE ESTOCADAS MÁS, LLEGÓ A SU GLORIOSO FINAL, EYACULANDO EN EL INTERIOR DE AMY, QUIEN GRITÓ SU NOMBRE EN AQUEL DELICIOSO ORGASMO FINAL.  
Salió del cuerpo de la joven, notando en su miembro algo de sangre, prueba clara de que le había quitado la virginidad a su pareja.  
Se cubrieron con las sábanas, y se dieron un suave beso en los labios.  
-te amo- dijo el moreno mientras Amatista apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
-yo también te amo Sai… siempre lo he hecho.  
Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, para luego caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN. 


End file.
